toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Puffy
"Puff puff!" —'Puffy', countless episodes Puffy is Mickey Mouse's canine friend. He is also part of the Problem Busters along with Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball. He also contains some werewolf DNA that gives him werewolf powers from time to time. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show! Puffy debuted in the Season 3 episode "Saving the Dog from the Thieves". He is about to be adopted by Mickey Mouse when the adoption centre is attacked and he is kidnapped by Hypno Fish. The reason for this is that his werewolf genes could be used to help Hypno Fish take over the world. Though Mickey gives chase, Puffy is hypnotized into becoming a werewolf. Luckily, he is only being hypnotized, so Mickey is able to snap him out of it with a splash of water to his face. Puffy realises what Mickey did for him, and the two quickly become friends. Puffy is noticed by Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball, who deem him suspicious as he is heard to be part werewolf. After interrogating him with irrelevant questions, they use Professor Elmo's lie-detecting needle to determine if he is evil or not. He and the needle clash with each other's readings, so the two use a working needle provided by the Professor. Later, Puffy rescues Yellow Yoshi and Sushi Ball from the clutches of Mic Mic Machine Mouse, and the three become good friends. In a later episode, Puffy, Yellow Yoshi, and Sushi Ball form an official crime-solving trio named the Problem Busters. However, they are rated tenth overall because they only solve silly crimes, such as finding the person who ate the last cookie. Though they are unable to solve any real crimes, they end up becoming first after they convince the rater how important cookies are. In most episodes, Puffy helps his friends with their problems, solves mysteries, or fights against the evildoers. He has also been known to protect Sushi Ball from angry mobs. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Puffy joined Mickey Mouse on his trip to Toy Island during The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Here, he is mostly seen interacting with the other Problem Busters, but he does interact with the Toy Island characters on occasion. In the episode "Puffy the Werewolf", Puffy finds himself trapped in a werewolf lair and gets bitten repeatedly by the werewolves, activating his werewolf gene and transforming him into a true werewolf for the first time. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Puffy is a playable participant in Friends' Kombat!, but he must be unlocked to be played as first. He is unlocked by clearing Mickey Mouse's story mode. He returns in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island, the updated version of the first game. Puffy returns in Friends' Kombat II where he is now available from the start. Puffy reappears in Friends' Kombat: United. ''Friends' Hockey'' Puffy appears as an unlockable playable character in Friends' Hockey. He is a Speed type character, so he has superb movement speed at the cost of his aiming. His Power Shot is Speed Smash, where he takes the puck in his mouth and throws it at the goal like a Frisbee, before dashing to the goal and slamming into the goalie in an attempt to knock them out of the way. The Puffy Cup debuts in this game. ''Curtis Ball'' series Puffy is a default playable character in Curtis Ball, where he is a default member of Team Mickey. He is a Speed type character and specializes in Speed and Dodge. However, he is lacking in Power, Skill, Attack, and Recovery. His special ability is Dog Growl, where he barks very loudly for twenty seconds. During this time, characters who can hear him must cover their ears with their hands lest they be Injured. Of course, characters who can't hear him are unaffected. Puffy returns in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is once again a member of Team Mickey. Like all other characters, he has a new friend ability, which is Canine Craze, where he starts biting the opponents uncontrollably for twenty seconds, Stunning them. A friend can throw his bone around to lure him into different spots. Puffy reprises his role as a default character in Curtis Ball Showdown. He is classified as a Speed type player, specialising in Land Speed, Dodge, and Jump at the cost of lower Reach, Air Time, and Screen. For his campaign condition, he decides to prove his own capabilities by playing up to the international tournament level on a team aside from Team Mickey. ''Toy Island Party! Puffy appears as a playable character in ''Toy Island Party! where he is available from the start. Instead of punching he slashes with his feet, and he bites instead of kicking. ''Friends' Racing'' Puffy is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a lightweight character and drives small karts. He also gives a small speed bonus. His personal course is Full Moon Forest, which takes place in a dark forest where hungry werewolves lurk. He also has a racecar body called the Werewolver, which is furry and has a werewolf face on the front. It has high speed and drift, but low acceleration and weight. ''Friends' Baseball'' Puffy appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Mickey Mouse Miracles. ''Toy Island Golf'' Puffy is in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable player character. He is unlocked by winning the Stardust Tourney. His maximum drive is 223 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Puffy is a default playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. As a Speedy character he has great movement speed but low shot precision. His Special Spike is Speed Smash, where he dashes at his opponents, injuring them, before striking the ball. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Puffy appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Speed type character, and is available in all sports. He has high speed and low finesse. As a computer player, he plays as a Loyalist, aggressively supporting his teammates. He can be seen spectating on Ethanville Stadium and Flare Bear's Mansion. He has two player cards, one of bronze rarity and one of platinum rarity, depicting him in his werewolf form, titled "Puffy (Werewolf)". Character Puffy is a very adventurous dog. Whenever his friends go on an adventure, he likes to tag along. He sometimes does things on impulse, and at other times he can be stubborn and not want to face challenges. However, he is also very caring, as if one of his friends is hurt he is not afraid to attack back. Appearance Puffy is mostly black. His face, legs, and end of his tail are white. His squinty eyes and button nose are his charm points. He also had a white spot on his back that was the scar of a werewolf bite, but after becoming less of a werewolf it has since disappeared. Powers and abilities Puffy has an ability called Speed Smash, which he uses during chases. It can work either to catch up to the enemy and smash them or to escape from the enemy. This ability is actually from his hidden werewolf gene that he inherited from Akay Flourty Steven. Sometimes Puffy transforms into a werewolf. This first happened when a pack of werewolves bit him and activated his gene. Although his power increases dramatically, he has yet to control this power. Trivia *Even though Puffy was adopted by Mickey Mouse, he is not part of the Studio Crew. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 3 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 5 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 6 Characters Category:The Problem Busters Category:Friends' Kombat! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters